Mars Eden Project Wiki
Welcome to the Mars Eden Project Wiki This is a civilian DIY (do it yourself) organization/movement to make space travel to Mars within reach for any peaceful and socially responsible person desiring to leave Earth and be a part of building a brighter future for mankind on Mars. Unlike commercial space launch companies that rely on outdated, costly and dangerous chemical propulsion system. We will be employing anti-gravity technology (based on patents that have expired and are now public domain); which is more advance, very inexpensive, and safer to use. We are recruiting participants to help this grass root DIY project grow. This is our commitment and our pledge to anyone who join and sincerely contribute to this project: We will make sure that you get to Mars. No one who sincerely contribute will be left behind. "And I will vindicate the holiness of my great name, which has been profaned among the nations, and which you have profaned among them. And the nations will know that I am the LORD, declares the Lord GOD, when through you I vindicate my holiness before their eyes. I will take you from the nations and gather you from all the countries and bring you into your own land." -- Ezekiel 36:24﻿ Mission Statement/Objective Our mission is to find like-minded people who are ready to leave Earth. Who have an interest in working together to create an intentional community on Mars. This Martian intentional community would be a living model for both social responsibility and environmental responsibility. It is a place for those seeking: freedom for exploration and learning, freedom from the current problematic human conditions, freedom to grow and be civilized, freedom to love, be loved and be connected, freedom to be intelligent, peaceful, gentle, and kind. We are not restarting, nor are we extending the current problematic Earth’s civilization to Mars. We are laying the seed for a new civilization that learnt from humanity’s past & current mistakes. It is a non-military civilization that is loving, nurturing, kind, has integrity, and most importantly, one that is not a threat to any other sentient species out there in the Universe. In short, a constructive civilization of explorers, creators, and healers. Why are we going all the way to Mars to build a gentle & peaceful intentional community? To avoid political interference. Earth’s financial economic system is built around creating ignorance, poverty, scarcity, and wars in order to create demands for consumer products. Consider the arms industry as one example. Conflicts are created all over the globe to generate demands for their military-grade weaponry products. Thus, any large scale attempt to bring global peace would be a threat to the arms industry’s economic interest, and would face political interference. Another example is poverty. Poverty is created and maintained so that impoverished people would commit crimes out of desperation to survive. Crimes in turn create demands for civilian-grade weaponry products in the general population for personal protection. Earth’s culture is a culture of aggression, violence, and bullying. Please only contact us if you are ready to leave Earth. We are searching for loving & gentle people who live, sleep, dream, and breathe “leaving Earth for Mars to build a better & more humane world”. “And I will vindicate the holiness of my great name, which has been profaned among the nations, and which you have profaned among them. And the nations will know that I am the LORD, declares the Lord GOD, when through you I vindicate my holiness before their eyes. I will take you from the nations and gather you from all the countries and bring you into your own land.” — Ezekiel 36:24 k Anti-Gravity Ship Components communication icon.png|''Communication System'' spacesuit1.jpg|''Space Suit|link=https://mars-eden-project.fandom.com/wiki/Space_Suit Radar dish.png|Mobile Cmd &Tracking System'' radar-icon.jpg|''Navigation System'' Satellite.png|''Tracking&Comm Satellite'' monitor-gear-control-panel.png|''Control System'' mobile launch.png|''Mobile Launch System'' Life support.png|''Life Support System'' propulsion.png|''Propulsion System'' hull design.jpg|''Ship Hull Design'' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse